Our Future
by FashionLuver98
Summary: The crew is having a boring day but when three babies appear will make it an interesting day?
1. The Babies

Me: Hi! Ok so I decided to do all my story ideas lately i will update but just not everyday on the same story, hope thats ok! Anyway here you go! This is set before mine and JakenIzzy1fan's RP because at the end of the RP Jake and Izzy had left Neverland forever. You'll get it once you see what happens in this story ok?!

Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Neverland pirates i own the plot of this story though.

It was a regular day in Neverland and Captain Hook was looking for something to do. (Me: Wait why did i start with him?! Oh well lets get to Jake and the others)

On Pirate Island Jake and his friends Izzy and Cubby were also looking for something to do. Lets just say everyone was bored.

Cubby: I'm gonna go get some more coconuts.

Jake: I'm gonna go practice on Captain Hook dummies.

Izzy: And I'll be here...

Later with Cubby:

Cubby was walking around trying to find coconuts when he saw a bright blue light and when the light vanished, in its place were three babies, triplets to be exact. They didn't look to be even 3 months old.

Cubby: Jake! Izzy! Skully!

Only Izzy heard Cubby since she was on the beach.

Izzy: Whats wrong Cubby?!

Cubby: Look right there. *Points to babies*

Izzy: How did this...

Cubby: A blue light appeared and when it was gone those babies were there.

Izzy: Come on lets bring them to the Hideout.

Later:

Jake: Hey guys, I'm back.

Cubby: Jake you need to come see this.

What Jake saw was shocked to say the least, Izzy was holding three babies.

Jake: Huh?

So Izzy and Cubby explained to Jake what had happened.

Izzy: Lets find out what their names are.

But when Izzy looked closer she noticed that the boy had chocolate colored hair and green eyes, while the girls had Hair like Jakes and Chocolate colored eyes. They read the Babies names on the blankets which i don't know how they didn't see it before, the boy was called Mason(Me: Its not common and i like it don't judge me) the first girl' name was Brooke and the other girl was named Aria(me: Sorry for the third AN its just i watch pretty little liars dont judge me for that too.)

Cubby: Well what do we do with them?

Izzy: I don't know...

Me: Ok this is just the beginning so stay tuned! Also i didn't write much because im tired since my grandparents got me up at 5:00 am so i can get on a plane to see my dad and step mom for the week.


	2. Our Kids!

Me: Im just so bored I'm sorry about posting it's probably annoying. I cant help it I'm Stinkin bored! Lets just get on with it...

Disclaimer : Do i have to say it everyone knows i dont own this show.?

Cubby: The babies look a lot like you and Izzy, Jake.

Jake: Cubby thats crazy.

Izzy: Even though he has a point.

Jake: Cubby could you leave us for second?

Cubby: Sure.

After Cubby left Jake looked at Izzy like he was ready to say something.

Izzy: What is it Jake?

Jake: Cubby might be right-

Izzy: You're not serious are you?! We cant have kids in Neverland.

Jake: I know, I know but all I'm saying is that it is a possibility.

Izzy: Hey look a note!

(AN-look out its a twilight reference, thanks a lot disney for naming them short for twilight characters! *sarcastic*)Jake: Dear Jake and Izzy, you may have noticed the triplets by now, well we sent them to Neverland of the past yes they are from the future, we sent them there to be safe, we may or may not have made some enemies years ago that are just now getting revenge but we will come get them soon, you can tell everyone they're your kids but you cant tell them they aren't from Neverland, because the truth is Peter and Cubby got angry that we left Neverland years ago are now here in the mainland to get revenge on us, just keep this part a secret.

From Jacob(Jake) and Isabella(Izzy)

Jake: What was that about not our kids?

Izzy: Shut up. Hide the note before Cubby gets back.

He hid the note as quick as he could, they couldn't let Cubby see this.

Then the babies started crying just as Cubby came in.

Izzy: Shhh its ok, its ok everything is alright...

Jake and Cubby just stood there with their jaws dropped.

Izzy:What?

Jake and Cubby: Nothing!

The next day:

Hook: Smee!

Smee: Yes Cap'n?

Hook: Are those what i think they are?

Smee: The bundles in Jake and Izzy's arms?

Hook: Yes!

Smee: They are babies sir.

Hook: Hmm those babies may be the key to getting Jake and his puny crew out of the way.

Smee was just thinking he didn't want to know what that meant.

Me: Ok see you next Chapter!


	3. Mama Hook to the Rescue

Me: Here it is chapter 3! In this chapter the cliffhanger is revealed! Anyway lets get on with it.

Disclaimer: Do i have say it because we already know i don't own any of this?

Once Everyone in Neverland found out about the Triplets and them being Jake and Izzy's from the future, they thought it was crazy.

As for Hook his plan was going to be put into motion that night.

Hook broke into the hideout and stole the triplets. The next day Jake,Izzy,and Cubby woke up and found the triplets gone!

Izzy: They're gone!

Jake: What?!

Cubby: Guys, look. A feather.

Izzy: Hook...

Jake: Come on lets go!

With hook:

Hook: Smee!

Smee: Yes sir?

Hook: These babies wont be quiet!

Smee didn't say anything he just took the babies from Hook and calmed them down.

Smee: Cap'n they're babies, they're going to cry.

Mama Hook: James Bartholomew Hook! Did you kidnap those babies?!

Hook: Mother dear?!

Mama Hook: Even I wouldn't do that!

All Mama Hook did was take the babies, get in a raft and head for Pirate Island.

On Pirate island:

Jake: Why would Hook take them?

Mama Hook: Don't worry children I'll take care of my son.

Izzy: Mama Hook, ma'am.

Mama Hook: Oh now Izzy did you think all Hook pirates were bad?

Izzy: No ma'am.

Mama Hook: Here these should help. *hands bag of baby stuff* I used these things on James when he was a baby.

Cubby: Uh thank you ma'am.

Mama Hook: My pleasure darlings, ta ta!

After Mama Hook left Marina and Stormy decided to come over and hang out with Jake and his crew but they didn't expect the three babies.

Marina: What are those? *points to babies*

Jake: They're Izzy and I's babies.

Izzy: They're triplets.

Jake: And from the future.

Marina was just shocked but quickly got over it. Aria started crying because of a soiled diaper. So Izzy changed her diaper. Everyone was shocked that Izzy was so good with the babies.

Cubby: Hey Stormy!

Stormy: Hey Cubby!

Izzy: So Marina what are you doing here?

Marina: The starfish kicked us out since they need to use the cove. How did they get here?

Izzy: Cubby says that he saw a blue light and when it was gone, in its place were the triplets.

Stormy: How do you think they got in there?

Jake: Its hard to say.

Back with Hook:

Mama Hook: JAMES BARTHOLOMEW HOOK, KIDNAPPING CHILDREN IS A HORRIBLE THING TO DO, WHY WOULD YOU DO IT?! IM SO ASHAMED RIGHT NOW I NEVER THOUGHT ANYONE WOULD BE SO CRUEL! JAMES WHERE DO YOU THINK YOURE GOING CONE BACK HERE?! YOU BAD BOY COME HERE THIS INSTINT-

Me: I'll leave it there stay tuned for tomorrows chapter. Bye!


	4. Peter's Return

Me: Guess who?! Its me! So anyway I'm in a cheery mood today i saw one of my 8 aunts today yes i have 8 aunts and uncles and 15 cousins. Anyway heres the next chappie enjoy!

Disclaimer: I give up i dont own it anyway.

Cubby: Guys!

Jake and Izzy: What?!

Cubby: Its a letter from Peter Pan! He's coming to see us!

Jake: What we do Izz? He cant find out about the babies!

Izzy: You go to another room and watch the babies, Cubby and I will greet Peter.

So within a few hours Peter arrived.

Peter: Yo ho My Pirate crew! Wait wheres Jake?

Cubby: He's-

Cubby was cut off by Izzy, Izzy was worried that Peter would find out if Cubby told him.

Izzy: He's busy.

Jake: *in other room but still heard* Oh come on Mason i thought you were on my side!

Peter flew into the room and was furious with Jake.

Peter: Jacob!

Jake: Peter what are you doing here?!

Peter: I came to check on my crew and find babies?!

Jake: Izzy little help explaining please...

Izzy: Well, They are Jake and I's future kids...

Peter: What!

Jake: Is that really a problem for you?

Peter: Yes!

Jake: Well last i checked you don't own us.

Peter: I took you under my wing!

Jake: Yeah so we could deal with old feather hat for you!

Izzy: Oh Jakey please stop...

But her pleas were in vain because what happened next made Jakes blood boil.

Peter: YOU ARENT SUPPOSED TO GROW UP AND BE WITH IZZY AND HAVE THOSE LITTLE SPAWN!

What happened after Jake heard that would be known as Jake's first blow up.

Jake: WHAT THE HECK DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY KIDS?! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY FUTURE WIFE AND KIDS , YOU MAKE ME SICK!

The funny part about all this was Hook, Hooks crew, Marina, stormy, Cubby, Skully, Izzy, Mama Hook, Pirate princess, Red Jessica, La beak, Misty the wonderful witch,and Tinkerbell(Who was silently cheering for Jake) were all WATCHING the fight.

Hook: What in all of Neverland is going on?(For once he didn't yell)

Everyone but Izzy(Because she was worried): Jake! Jake! Jake! Jake!

They were chanting Jakes name they wanted him to win this.

Peter: HOW DID THEY GET HERE?!

Jake: CUBBY FOUND THEM, THEY CAME THROUGH A PORTAL!

Peter: DO YOU YOU EVEN LIKE IZZY?!

Jake:NO, I LOVE HER AND THE FIRST TIME I REALIZED IT WAS WHEN WENDYS BOOK GOT STOLEN BY HOOK!

Izzy gasped in fact everyone gasped at the revealing of Jake's love for Izzy. It definitely took everyone by surprise.

What came next is what stopped the fight. A portal opened and out came a couple in their early 20s.

Izzy: Are you guys ok?

Woman: Yes, we're fine at least i am I don't know about my husband.

Me: Yay another cliffhanger see you later!


	5. Jacob and Isabella

Me: Congratulations S.V your intuition is right again! Also sorry this is a few hours late i was at the pool with stepmomma. Last thing before the disclaimer, all of my excuses are true! I love writing for you guys so I'd never lie to you guys about my excuses.

Disclaimer: I do not own this show but i want too but i never will. I do own Shane though.

Izzy: Are you sure you're ok?

Woman: I'm fine...

The woman was beautiful her chocolate hair was down and reached to her hips, she was wearing a white crop top and white ripped jeans and white heels. The man with her was muscular and was wearing a short sleeve gray shirt, blue jeans, and red shoes, he also had Black hair.(Me: Like Becks hair from victorious)

Cubby: Woah, who are you?

Woman: My name is Isabella Herindeiz and this is my husband Jacob Herindeiz. But you know us as Jake and Izzy.

Cubby's jaw dropped, he was staring at a grownup Izzy?!

Jake was in shock, he was ripped!

Izzy was also shocked how did she become this gorgeous?!

Peter was furious of course since this meant 2 of his crew went to the mainland and grew up.

The triplets just cooed...

Older Izzy: Macey, Ari, Brookie!

Jake: What happened to me?!

Izzy: Life happened to you Jake, try in keep up.

Older Jake: Just call us Jacob and Isabella so its not confusing.

All but Peter: Ok!

Peter: Why are you all grown up?

Isabella: Because we left Neverland and grew up in Jacob's house with his older brother Shane.

Jake: You saw Shane?

Jacob: Yeah, and he was really worried.

Jake: I didn't mean to make him worried...

Jacob: He understood so don't worry about it.

Izzy: Isabella, What did you mean by grew up in Jacob's house?

Isabella: Jacob offered me a deal. The deal was I could live with him and his brother and no longer have to run for my life.

Izzy: He actually let you stay?

Isabella: Shane was delighted to have someone else besides his brother to talk to.

Jake: Can we go to the Future?!

Jacob: I guess it wouldn't hurt. As long as we don't reveal too much.

Jake, Izzy, and Cubby: Yay!

(Me: Im gonna make Cubby a good guy again, sorry but no good guy Peter for this story)

Cubby: Lets go!

Jacob: Sorry Cubby not yet, we will in the morning since its getting late.

Cubby: Alright...

Izzy: Isabella can we talk a minute?

Isabella: Sure. Whats up?

Izzy: Can we just have one more night with the babies?

Isabella: Sure...

The next day:

Cubby woke up and smelled something delicious better then anything he could make. It was Older Izzy making breakfast.

Cubby: When did you learn to cook?!

Isabella: Middle school...

Cubby: You went to school?

Jacob: Of course we did we had to get an education and it was fun.

Cubby: Wheres Jake and Izzy?

Isabella: Macey probably kept them up since he's restless.

Jake and Izzy: *tired* Who?

All: You!

Izzy: Mason kept us up till midnight-

Isabella and Jacob: *To Cubby* Told Ya!

Cubby: Can we go to the future now?!

Jacob: Sure. Get dressed and then we'll head out.

Me: *Sleeping/ Typing, Sleep typing* ...


	6. Welcome to the Future

Me: Hi everyone! This chapter is a little late because I had to sit in the car for 5 hours. I'm going home tomorrow and so I'm going to my sisters house and then tomorrow I get on a plane and fly home so I promise to make it up to you by uploading 2 chapters tomorrow around 2:00-4:00pm so just hang in there because now that I'm going home I will have a lot of time for you guys so without further ado I give you this chapter!

Disclaimer: I'm not saying it,I've said it so much i don't even need to.

Isabella: Finally home!

Jake, Izzy and Cubby's jaws dropped the house was huge!

Isabella: Like it?

Jake,Izzy,and Cubby: Uh Yeah!

Izzy: is this house for a lot people or something? Because that a huge house...

Jacob: it is huge we bought it for 1.3 million dollars it's crazy I know but when you have amazing jobs this is a result. We bought it because you just never know.

Suddenly someone was knocking on the door.

Isabella: Hide!

Izzy: Why?

Isabella: It's Dana oh what is she doing here?

Isabella opened the door and greeted Dana.

Dana had black hair same length as older izzy,she was wearing an off the shoulders long sleeve black crop top, light blue sweat pants and Black converse shoes. She had been out running and decided to stop by.

Izzy: Jacob who is Dana?

Jacob: Shane's wife.

Isabella: Dana what in the world are you doing here?

Dana: I just thought I should stop by and Bring back Tinkerbell she was really excited to come home.

Suddenly a dog, a golden retriever named Tinkerbell came running in barking once.

Isabella: Tink go to your bed.

Isabella: It was so nice of you to stop by but im so busy with my latest designs right now and no you cant see them.

Dana: Alright then bye!

Isabella:bye

She closed the door

Isabella: Ok you can come out now!

Izzy: What designs?

Isabella: I'm a fashion designer.

Izzy: Oh...

Jacob: Why don't you go out and get clothes for Izzy,Jake, and Cubby and izzy can go with you and Me and the boys will make lunch?

Isabella: You and I both know you can't cook-

Jacob: Yes I can just not like you can...

Later in the kitchen:

Cubby: It says in the cook book that we need eggs, noodles,Food coloring, and water.

Jacob suddenly got an idea...

Jacob: The girls won't be back for awhile-

Cubby:-So let's have-

Jake:- Our own little fun?

All: Yeah! Food fight!

The end result was not good they were covered in ingredients and so was the kitchen.

Both girls: *Gasp!*

Isabella: Jacob?

Jacob, Jake and Cubby: *pointing at eachother* It was him!

The girls just rolled their eyes. This was gonna be a long week...

Me: Sorry it was short I rushed this and it's late and I have yet another stupid 5:00 early flight in the morning so see you later!


	7. Fashion Emergency

Me: Hey guys how are Ya'll doin' today?! Well as we speak I'm on the plane so I hope you enjoy chapter 1 of 2 today.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jake and the Neverland pirates but I do own Shane and Dana. I also don't own the parent trap scene idea.

Jake: We can explain...

Izzy: I'm sure you can but too bad you won't.

Isabella: We'll take it from here boys.

The boys ran out of the kitchen before something happens to them it was a funny sight.

With the boys:

Cubby: Is that supposed to be there?

He was pointing at 3 stacks of clothes that Isabella and Izzy bought.

Jake:We might as well put them on.

When Cubby and Jake came back, Cubby was wearing a blue and green striped shirt with overalls over it his hair was brushed and he was wearing blue tennis shoes.

Jake was wearing a black benie, black and white jacket, black jeans and black shoes(Me: I know a lot of black I'm sorry)

Isabella: Boys lunch is ready!

All 3 boys ran into the kitchen because they were starving and when they sat down they noticed Izzy was wearing something different now.

Izzy was wearing a gold heart locket, light pink short sleeve V neck shirt, pink and white checkered shorts and pink converse and her hair was down and it was a lot longer then they all thought.(Me: Now this is why I call myself FashionLuver)

After Lunch Isabella got a call from her employees.

Isabella: Hello... Alright I'll be right there... Bye.

Isabella: Hey Izzy how would you like to see what I do?

Izzy: Would I?!

Later: Isabella burst through the doors saying...

Isabella: Don't panic I'm here! Now what's going on?

Worker: We don't know what to do with the veil for the birthday dress-

Isabella: Izzy will you go over there and grab one of those tiaras?

Izzy: Which one?

She was holding a pink one and a silver one.

Isabella: Which one do you like?

Izzy: The pink one!

Isabella: Perfect...

The 14 year old girl was having a 15th birthday party and wanted to do a photo shoot. She was wearing a pink puffy dress with a pink veil.

Izzy took a few pictures with her. It was fun for both of them.

Later:

Izzy: That was so much fun!

Isabella: I told you what i do is great.

Izzy: It's more then great.

Isabella: Boys, we're home!

Jake: How'd it go?

Izzy: amazing!

Cubby: I don't think we want to know what happened.

They all just laughed.

Me: Alright chapter over finally! See you in a few hours!


	8. Family Movie night

Me:Hey guys! Heres chapter 8 wow 2 chapters in one day like I promised YEAH! I hope you enjoy also in honor of me getting Frozen Fever anna and elsa, singing frozen Elsa and cinderella doll yes my grandmother spoils me to no end. Im putting my fave song in the world in this chappie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Frozen, or Idina Menzel i mean i said nothing!

That night:

Jake and Cubby: Hey Izzy what are you doing?

Izzy: Setting up a movie for Isabella,Me,Aria,and Brooke.

Both: What movie?

Izzy: You'll see...

Isabella suddenly came in holding the triplets and dragging Jacob. Ok I'm sorry but i gotta say this LOL! Aw darn i broke the forth wall!

They all sat down and on came the movie. The movie title came up and all the boys including Mason who only 2 months old groaned.

The movie was titled...

FROZEN (MWAHAHAHA I LOVE THAT MOVIE TO NO END! IM ON SUGER HIGH BECAUSE I JUST ATE OUT OF AN ICE CREAM CARTON! LETS JUST GET TO MY FAVORITE PART!)

On screen:

Elsa: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation

and it looks like I'm the queen

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I've tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door

I don't care what they're going to say

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all

Its time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me

I'm free

Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry

Here I stand and here I stay

Let the storm rage on

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back, the past is in the past

Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone

Here I stand in the light of day

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway

Off screen:

The whole time Aria and Brooke were clapping and Isabella and Izzy were singing along and dancing.

Later that Night: Location : Izzy's room

Izzy: Hey Isabella?

Isabella: Yes?

Izzy: I know your me but could you tuck me in, i haven't had that in a long time?

Isabella: Sure.

With the boys:

Jacob: Night guys! Day 1 is complete!

Both boys: Night!

In the triplets room a few minutes later:

Isabella and Jacob were tucking in the triplets. After Isabella sang a lullaby to them they left the room.

With Isabella and Jacob:

Jacob: How'd it go?

Isabella: She wanted me to tuck her in. You?

Jacob: We just talked boy stuff...

Isabella: Right...

They changed into their pjs and went to bed.

Me: Sorry it was short, couldn't think about anything interesting.


	9. Flashback Part 1

Me: Hey! Heres chapter 9. I'm probably going to make this story 20 chapters so anyway i cant think of much to say so lets get on with it. Also this is a 3 part chapter.

Disclaimer : I do not own anything...

The next day:

Jake,Izzy,and Cubby: Morning!

Jacob: Well good morning sleepy heads.

Cubby: Jacob, could you and Isabella tell us the story of how you came to the mainland after leaving Neverland?

Isabella and Jacob: Sure.

Flashback:(This is literally mine and JakenIzzyfan1's RP. you guess who i was?)

Izzy: *poking at her breakfast*

Jake: Izz, you ok?

Izzy: Yeah...

Jake: I know you better then that we've been friends for a long time, I can tell you're not ok.

Izzy:*a little angry* I'm serious Jake I'm fine!

Jake: Ok fine just remember I'm here for you if somethings wrong.*walks away*

Izzy: *grabs Jakes arm* Wait, Jake I been wanting to ask you if you wanted to come with me to this resort i found yesterday?*blushes*

Jake: Sure Izz, I'd be happy to come with you, besides if Cubby is on vacation why can't we?

Izzy: Meet me in ten minutes at the beach I'll be waiting.

Jake: *to himself* She is just too cute.

Ten minutes later Jake came out after grabbing his so called luggage.

Izzy: Its about time.

Jake: You said ten minutes its been ten minutes. So I see you got Bucky ready to go?

Izzy: Yep.

Jake: We need to make sure we get back before Cubby does.

Izzy: Cubby can take care of himself Jake, he's not a baby.

Jake: Good point.

A few hours later they were close to the resort.

Izzy: *in thought* I hope Jake likes the place. A place to be alone with Jake, just Jake and me...

Jake:*Thinking* A whole week with Izzy, I hope Hook isn't there.

Unfortunately later he would find Hook there.

Izzy: So Jake what do you think?

Jake: Wow. How did you find this place Izz?

Izzy: I found a brochure in the sand and left in the middle of the night to check it out...

Jake: You know what. I'm not even going to question how you got here and to the hideout so quickly.

Izzy: Oh and Jake we get everything free!

Jake: So Izzy what do you want to do first?

Izzy: Go shop for clothes besides we need a break from these clothes and buy new clothes anyway and maybe new swimsuits...

Jake: Oh no you are not dragging me on your girly shopping spree.

Izzy: *pouting* Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaassee! Pretty please!*shaking him*

Jake: Fine...

Izzy: *stops shaking him* Thank you Mr Grumpy pants now come on!

Jake: *mutters* She's lucky I love her.

Izzy: What did you say?

Jake: Nothing!

Izzy: Alright...

Later at the shop:

Izzy: Jake i found a bikini and a cover up dress and a straw hat that i like what did you find?

Jake: A black bennie and blue swim trunks.

Me: Ok part 1 over with see you tomorrow for part 2!


	10. Flashback Part 2

Me: Heres Part 2 of 3 i know its late at night like midnight but i wanted to get this up because tomorrow I'm going to be hyped up on Soda and Pizza and i didn't want to be crazy.

Disclaimer: Like i always say i do not own anything capeshe?!

Continued in Flashback:

Izzy: *Sarcastic* Oh wow nice pick Jake really nice pick.

Jake: *rolls eyes while thinking* Of course shes laughing at you Jake you're an idiot. Why would Izzy ever like me?

Izzy:*Thinking* I was hoping he would be wowed if i told him about my new style but oh well.*Talking* Jake I'm going to change in summer wear ok?

Jake: Ok, just be back soon?

Izzy: Jake I'm only changing clothes!

Jake: I know I know just making sure.

Izzy: Why are you being so overprotective Jake?

Jake: Oh i cant take it anymore! Izzy please meet me by the fountain in an hour?

Izzy: Ok...

Izzy : *thinking* Was it something i said? Hopefully not...

An hour later Jake was waiting on Izzy.

Jake: *thinking* where is she?

She was changed and surprisingly was walking and talking with another boy, then they waved goodbye.

Izzy: Hi Jake so what do you want to talk to me about?

Jake:Oh hi Izz I was wondering if you would like to have a picnic with me later? I know how much you like picnics.

Izzy: Sure! I'd love to! And Jake tell me what wrong I know something is wrong...

Jake: I dont know... *mutters but Izzy hears* after seeing you with that boy I'm not so sure. *out loud* Promise that if you don't take it well can we still be best friends? I'd hate to lose my first mate in my crew.

Izzy: I promise but we should talk in our hotel room.

Later in the room:

Izzy: Ok Jake I'm listening.

Jake: I really really like you Izzy more then you know. Seeing you with that boy made me well sad. *Puts arms in front in defense* Please don't hurt me!

Tears began forming in Izzy's eyes.

Jake: Izz what wrong?

Izzy: Y-You like me?! I-I like you t-to!

Jake: yes of course i do! You do?!

Izzy: Yeah of course i love you!

Jake: This is amazing I never thought you'd love me back... Im changing the subject but still up for that picnic my love?

Izzy: Of course!

Even though they were at a resort they got on Bucky and went to their favorite picnic spot.

Jake: What do you think of this for a wonderful evening? A sunset and a picnic.

Izzy: Its a good spot.

Then they set out the blanket, the basket, etc.

Izzy: Do you know what i wonder? Do you ever wonder what we would look like if we could grow up?

Jake: Yeah I wonder will we get tired of being pirates and go back to the mainland?

Izzy: I bet everyone is worried about us.

Jake: I agree, before we came here well i never told anyone nut a few days before we left i only lived with my big brother.

Izzy: Before i came here i had a mean family , my family hated me so i ran away and lived on the streets, how was your family?

Jake: My dad left us a long time ago and my mom she died in a car wreck leaving my brother to take care of me.

Izzy: Do you remember when you first met me?

Jake: I could never forget when i met you.

Izzy:*giggles* Its not like everyday you see a girl wash up on a beach.

Jake: You have no idea how shocked i was. Cubby made fun of me about it fir days until Skully told him no coconuts for him until he stopped.

Izzy: I hope we can go back to the mainland.

Jake: Are you wanting to?

Izzy: Yes-no- I dont know! I just dont want to be back on the streets.

Jake: You wont be. Stay with me and my big brother i know he won't mind.

Izzy: Thanks Jakey, but what about Cubby and Skully?

Jake: Jakey? I like it. You're right what about Cubby and Skully we can't just leave them behind or something.

Izzy: Actually we can leave Skully he'll be fine on Sky bird Island. And Cubby i dont know maybe with stormy...

Jake: Yeah Skully will be fine and Cubby if we talk to him about it first.

Me: Ok end of part 2 goodnight!


	11. Flashback Part 3

Me: Ok Part 3 coming your way now because like i said I'm going to be on sugar high from soda and pizza later and wanted to do this before i do.

Disclaimer: Me dont own so you dont sue.

Continued flashback:

Izzy: You gotta remember Peters approval.

Jake: Another good point. But when will that be?

Izzy: Well... Whenever!

Jake:How about we head back to Pirate island and wait for Cubby, Skully and Peter then we can break the news to them?

Izzy: Ok!

Jake: Lets go!

They got on Bucky and went to pirate island Cubby and Skully would be back in two days. Until then Jake and Izzy were planing on how to tell them.

Jake: Oh man what do we do?

Izzy: I dont know.

Jake: *sigh*

Suddenly they heard a very early Cubby and Skully.

Both: Tell us what?

Izzy: Care to explain Jake?

Jake: Shouldn't we wait for Peter though?

Izzy: True.

Later when Peter arrived:

Peter: Ahoy there my pirate crew! I heard you had something to tell me.

Izzy: Ok, we were wondering-

Jake: If you would allow us-

Izzy: To go back to the mainland...

Cubby, Skully and Peter just laughed as if it were a joke.

Peter: This is a joke right...

Izzy: We're serious we wanna go back. *grabs jakes hand* we wanna grow up.

Jake: Look guys i know this is way too hard to take in but we can't stay here forever...

Cubby: Yes we can stay young forever! Whats so good about growing up?

Peter: Nothing Cubby, nothing good about growing up!

Jake: Izzy little help please?

Izzy: This was our choice we just wanna grow up!

Jake: you can't stop us from doing what we want! Come on Izzy lets go.

Jake grabbed her hand and they flew to the mainland.

Izzy: So Jake Do you know where your brother is?

Jake: Yeah i still remember where we lived Over there! *points to a semi big house in a newish neighborhood.*

Izzy: How are you guys paying all the bills?

Jake: Lets just say mom left us our deased grandparents and her life policies dont ask how i know half of this because i don't remember how i know this.

They rung the doorbell and a boy about 19 with bushyish brown hair, red plaid shirt,blue jeans and football socks, we'll call him Shane.

Shane: Jake?

Jake: Shane!

They brotherly hug.

Shane: Dont you ever scare me like that again you've been gone for 2 years!

Izzy: Hello.

Shane: Well hello there I'm Shane Hernandiz, you are?

Izzy: My name is Isabella Green but people call me Izzy.

Shane: You obviously know Jacob but you probably know everyone calls him Jake. Well come on in you two cant stand there all night.

Jake: Shane , you're embarrassing me!

Shane: Sorry little bro.

Shane: Jake where were you anyway?

Jake: You wouldn't believe me if I told you.

End flashback:

Jacob: So thats what happened? By the way you are losing your memory of all this when you go back.

All: Aww!

Me: Finally finished the flashback! Im finishing a lot of things lately first my Pokemon X game now this! *passes out*


	12. Here Comes Trouble

Me: Ok I'm calm... Who's ready for the next chapter?! I know i am so here we go. By the way to S.V I'm sorry i cant answer your question about Peter and Jake being friends again or not because that would just spoil everything. I guess you could say he's like the Peter Pan from OUAT.

Disclaimer: Of course i don't own this because if i did well you know what, I'm not gonna tell you.

Jacob: Who's up for the pool?

Jake and Cubby: Us ,us!

Izzy: Why can't we come?

Cubby: Because you already had your girls day out, its our turn.

Isabella and Izzy: Ugh!(Me: Sorry girls but i spend to much time having you talk more then these dorks)

At the Pool:

Jacob: Well boys here we are.

Cubby: You have a Pool in your backyard so why we here?

Jacob: Because my pool doesn't have a water park.

Both boys: Oh...

In another area:

Girl 1: Sis look over there!

Girl 2: Wow they are cute.

Girl 1: lets go talk to them.

Girl 2 :don't have to tell me twice.

With the boys:

Cubby: Oh cool water slides I'm going to be over there!

Cubby just ran away to go play like a maniac.

(This one is Jakes age)Girl 1: Hi there, I'm Morgen-

(This one is Jacobs age)Girl 2: and I'm Megan.

(One more AN i like these names so i feel a tiny bit sorry for these girls)

Morgan and Megan could have been twins if one wasn't 12 and the other 20. They both had blue eyes and brown hair and were wearing the same swimsuit which was Tye Dye red.

They were trying to flirt with the guys but the guys wouldn't have it. But those girls wouldn't take no for an answer.

In another area:

Isabella and Izzy had left the babies with a babysitter and decided to follow the boys.

Isabella's hair shimmered in the sunlight making it look black and she was wearing a light pink bikini with skinny straps in the middle of the top.

Izzy was wearing a hello kitty tan kini with hair down and straight and just like Isabella her hair looked black in the light.

Izzy: Who do those girls think they are?!

Isabella: I don't know but i won't stand the older one flirting with my husband.

Izzy: What do we do?

Isabella: Just follow me.

Isabella went to the side of the pool near her and Izzy and sat down and put her feet in the pool. Izzy followed her lead.

Izzy: How will this work?!

Isabella: Just trust me, guys are attracted by their girls sitting by the pool like this.

Apparently Isabellas plan worked because the boys spotted them.

With Jake and Jacob:

Jacob: Isabella?!

Jake: Izzy?!

Isabella and Izzy: Hey boys!

Jake: What are you two doing here?

Izzy: What girls can't have their own day out?

The boys were just shocked and the girl-looking-twins-with-an-age-difference looked even more shocked who were these girls crashing their plans?!

Jacob: *To Morgan and Megan*Like we said we're taken, this is my wife Isabella-

Jake: and this is my girlfriend Izzy.

The girl-looking-twins-with-an-age-difference just stormed off in anger. That was the end of anyone trying to flirt with the boys ever again.

Me: Sorry it was short i have drivers ed class bye see you tomorrow!


	13. Love Story

Me: Hey guys I'm updating because I'm bored i have an incredible idea for this chapter so i hope you like it. Or better yet love it.

Disclaimer: Im done with this disclaimer stuff its not worth my time anymore. I mean you already know i don't own it. I also dont own the song in this chapter.

When they all got home from the pool, Isabella ran upstairs and into her and Jacobs room and locked the door. She slid against the door and cried she stayed like that for hours.

With everyone else:

Izzy: Whats with her?

The boys just shrugged but Jacob looked concerned for his wife. What could be wrong with her?

He decided to send Izzy to invesamigate. (I know I misspelled the word but i got it off a Minecraft youtube video.)

Jacob: Izzy?

Izzy: Yes?

Jacob: Will you go check on Isabella and tell me whats wrong, she'll talk to you.

Izzy: Sure.

So izzy went upstairs to investigate.

Izzy: Isabella?

Isabella: What?

Izzy: Whats wrong?

Isabella: Lately even though Jacob has been spending time with all of us he hasn't been spending time with me...

Izzy: You feel neglected?

Isabella: More then you know...

Izzy: I'll handle it just get some rest.

Back downstairs:

Izzy: Jacob?

Jacob: Yeah?

Izzy: Isabella said she feels neglected lately.

Jacob: So thats whats got her upset. Izzy, i need you to keep an eye on the boys and the babies tonight, i have a plan...

Izzy just smiled, she knew what he was planning.

That night:

Isabella: Whats the point of me getting dressed up and you blind folding me?

Cubby: Trust us, you're going to love it.

Isabella: Wait wheres izzy?

Jake: She decided to stay out of this.

Isabella was wearing a hot pink long sleeve long dress with a slit and v neck with a small necklace.

Jake: Ok, the blind fold is off you can open your eyes.

Isabella opened her eyes and gasped there standing next to a dinner for 2 was Jacob.

Isabella: Jacob?

Jacob: Thanks guys you can leave now.

The boys scurried off to help Izzy with the babies since all 3 of them were babysitting.

Then Jacob walked up to Isabella and kissed her hand then lead her to the table and after dinner he held out his hand for her and she took it. They danced quietly till Isabella asked what had been on her mind all night.

Isabella: Why?

Jacob: Huh?

Isabella: Why the sudden romantic dinner and dancing?

Jacob: Because I love you,finding out you felt neglected almost tore me apart.

Isabella: I love you...

Jacob: I love you...

They had whispered that to each other with their heads pressed together.

They danced some more to the music.

We were both young when i first saw you

I close my eyes and the flashback starts I'm

Standing there on a balcony of summer air

See the lights ; see the party the ball gowns

I see you make your way through the crowd you say hello

Little did i know ...

That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles and my daddy

Said " stay away from Juliet" and i was crying on the

Staircase begging you "please don't go " and i said ...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story

Baby, just say yes

So, I sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes

Escape this town for a little while

Oh oh

Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet,"

But you were my everything to me

I was begging you, please don't go

And I said,

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story

Baby, just say yes

Romeo, save me

They try to tell me how I feel

This love is difficult, but it's real

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess

It's a love story

Baby, just say… yes

Oh oh

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around

My faith in you is fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town

And I said

Romeo, save me

I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you, but you never come

Is this in my head

I don't know what to think

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone

I love you and that's all I really know

I talked to your dad

Go pick out a white dress

It's a love story

Baby, just say yes

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you…

And they they kissed...

Me: Aww wasn't that romantic! I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll see you all next time.


	14. Rendezvous

Me: Hey i decided to do another chapter today to cheer me up, i just watched an episode of Sofia the first on Youtube and it made me cry really bad. So here you guys go! I get inspired by a lot of things thats why my chapters are based on so much. Today's inspiration is Paper Towns by John Green i cant wait to see that movie i saw the trailer so there is a line in here very very similar to a line Cara Delevine said in the trailer.

Disclaimer: Like i said I'm not doing this anymore.

In the middle of the night:

Izzy and Jake unknown to themselves had woken up and snuck downstairs then they bumped into each other.

Izzy: Jake?

Jake: Izzy?

Izzy: What are you doing down here?

Jake: Well what are you doing down here?

Izzy: Looking at town...

Jake: Me too...

They just stood there at the window awhile before Izzy spoke up.

Izzy: Its big town with little people and the night makes it all look ugly.

Jake just looked at her and smiled.

Jake: Not you.

They held hands and stayed like that for awhile.

Izzy: *whispers*Don't let go of my hand.

Jake: Never...

Jake: I kinda dread going back to Neverland.

Izzy: Isabella told me we'll lose our memories of the future so it can happen the way it's supposed to start.

Jake: Well that sucks.

Jake: Wanna go outside in the backyard and watch the stars that way?

Izzy: Sure.

They went outside and lied in the grass clinging to each other they ended up falling asleep, Jake looking up at the stars and Izzy tucked in to Jakes neck asleep.

The next day:

They woke up with a start, was that a rooster?!

They quickly ran upstairs into their rooms and pretended they were there the whole night.

A few hours later they were all eating breakfast buy Izzy and Jake looked at each other smiling. Only they knew what happened last night.

Me: Ok it was short but whatever it calmed me down. R&R please!


	15. Epilogue

Me: Ok guys i decided this is the last chapter because im so bored with this story so i hope you enjoy this last chapter.

Disclaimer: ... Not gonna do it.

3 days later:

Jake: I guess this is goodbye.

Jacob: Yeah it is.

The goodbyes weren't as tearful as they thought it would be. Then Jacob opened the portal and they left for 9 years past Neverland.(That means Jake and Izzy age 11 and 12)

In Neverland: ps. they forgot they were in the future so they now know nothing.

Peter: THERE YOU THREE ARE!

All three: Hi Peter...

Peter: DONT YOU HI PETER ME WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOU SAID YOU'D BE BACK IN A WEEK ITS BEEN A WEEK AND 2 DAYS!

All three: Stop yelling at us!

Jake: Peter we lost track of time-

Izzy: Don't freak out about this-

Cubby: It makes you look older when you do that...

That shut Peter up.

Jake: Peter, you have an unhealthy obsession to not growing up, you may have had a bad life with your family but that doesn't mean you give up just because you don't want to be like them, but you will if you, yourself convinces that you will be but if you don't keep telling yourself you will then you wont be bad like them, because not all families are bad you just think so because yours was.

Peter thought about it long and hard about it and a few days later he came back with a response.

Peter: I don't care what you say Jake, I'm not leaving. But you are right my family hated me so ran away here. You're also right I shouldn't have tried to keep you from leaving, its your choice and your life.

Cubby: Friends?

All: Friends.

Then they all hugged.

10 years later:

*ding dong*

Izzy: Jake could you get the door its Peter and Wendy?!

Jake: Sure, but why can't you get it?

Izzy: Because I'm changing the triplets clothes for their playdate with Eliana!

Jake: Hey guys!

And so everyone became friends again and lived happily ever after.

The end

Me: Thanks for reading this story, tomorrow I'm uploading Jizzy Titanic so stay tuned for that.


End file.
